


You’re my national anthem

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Krisoo.





	You’re my national anthem

**Author's Note:**

> Yazardan izin alınmıştır. (dohsoo)

 

 

Kyungsoo Kris’in gelmesini beklerken itaatkar bir şekilde yatağın kenarına oturdu. Sadece baksır giyiyordu bu yüzden soğuk hava küçük adamın sıcak tenine vuruyordu ve onun istemsizce titremesine neden oluyordu. Kyungsoo büyük maun kapının kapandığını duydu ve gümbürdeyen ses büyük mansiyonda yankılanmıştı. Küçük adam gerginlikten dolayı biraz titredi. Kris aylardır ülke dışındaydı ve Kyungsoo büyük olanın o eve gelene kadar mansiyonu temiz ve düzenli tutmasını emrettiğini hatırlıyordu. Akşamüzeriydi, Kyungsoo tüm gün evi dip köşe olabildiğince temizlemişti. Kris asla hizmetçilere güvenmezdi o yüzden doğal olarak temizleme sorumluluğunu Kyungsoo almıştı.

Genç olan ağır adımların yatak odalarına geldiğini duydu ve Kyungsoo Kris’in gelmesini umdu. Havaalanında olmak istemişti ama Kris şahsen ona “evde Babacık için kendini hazırla” diye emretmişti.

Kapı gıcırdayarak açıldığında Kyungsoo parlayan bir gülümsemeyle Kris’e baktı. Kris yorgun olmasına rağmen en sevdiği oğluna sırıttı. “Nasılmış benim biricik oğlum?” büyük olan oğlanın yanağını sevgiyle öperken sordu.

“S-seni özledim babacık…” Kyungsoo cevap olarak mırladı. Kris’in uzun denizaşırı iş gezilerinden nefret ediyordu ama söylemeye korkuyordu. Kris yalnız olduğunda yanında olan tek kişiydi. Tabii ki, Suho’nun oğlu Sehun da vardı ama sadece arar, çok nadir ziyarete gelirdi.

Kris Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinden düşen bir damla yaşı sildi. “Ben yokken uslu bir çocuk oldun mu?” Kris bebeğine otoriter bir sesle sordu. Çocuk hızla başını salladı. Kris’in o yokken kendine katiyen dokunmamasını emrettiğini hatırlıyordu. Bazen çok zor olmuştu, Kris’i çok özlemişti ama asla Kris’in emirlerine karşı gelmezdi.

Kris ayağa kalktı ve ceketini çıkararak odanın köşesindeki koltuğa koydu. Yeniden Kyungsoo'nun yanına gelip önünde durdu. “İyi bir çocuk ödüllendirilmeli o zaman.” Kris diz çökmeden önce söyledi ve aylardan sonra ilk kez Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarını öptü. Çocuk iç çekerek Kris’in elinin solgun teninde dolanmasına izin verdi.

“Babacıktan ne istediğini söyle bana.” Kris diğerinin kulağına fısıldadı. Kyungsoo’nun saçlarını gözlerinin önünden çekerek sevgiyle alnından öptü.

“Babacık, s-seni çok özledim, lütfen dokun bana.” Kyungsoo ürperdi ve küçük ellerini Kris’in gömleğine sararken hıçkırdı. Kyungsoo bacaklarını Kris’in beline doladığında büyük olan onu yatağın diğer ucuna taşıdı. Genç çocuk tahta yatak başlığına yaslandı, bacakları hala Kris’in belindeydi.

Kyungsoo hızla Kris’in gömleğinin düğmelerini açarken Kris onun omzuna ve boynuna öpücükler konduruyordu. “Çok güzel kokuyorsun bebeğim.” Kris söyledi ve Kyungsoo’nun boynunda uzun bir yolu diliyle çizerek diğerinden sesli bir inleme kazandı. Genç olan başarıyla Kris’i soymayı bitirdiğinde, açlıkla büyük olanın kemerini çözdü ve baksırıyla beraber pantolonunu indirdi. Kyungsoo Kris’in sert penisini görünce titredi. Kyungsoo her zaman babacığını memnun etmeye hevesliydi ama Kris’in sözünü bekliyordu.

Kyungsoo elleri ve dizleri üzerinde memnun etmek için hevesle pozisyon alırken Kris dizlerinin üzerinde duruyordu. “Hadi ama bebeğim, babacığın beklemekten nefret ettiğini biliyorsun.” Kris bir parmağını Kyungsoo’nun saçlarında gezdirdi ve bu diğerinin Kris’in penisini ağzına alması için izin demekti. Kris boğazdan gelen derin bir inleme koyuverdi, parmakları diğerinin saçlarında gezerken şimdi sıkıca yapışmıştı. Kyungsoo acıyı umursamıyordu, nasılsa alışmıştı. Kyungsoo başta alışmak için başını yavaş hızda aşağı yukarı hareket ettirmeye başladı. Yanaklarını içine çekti ve hızla hareket etmeye başladı.

“Siktir, her zaman çok hevesli.” Kris fısıldadı ve Kyungsoo mırıldandığında Kris’in penisine titreşimler göndermişti, büyük olan Kyungsoo’nun ağzını becermeye başlamıştı. Kyungsoo menilerin boğazının derinliklerine aktığını hissediyordu o yüzden Kris’in toplarıyla oynayarak daha sert emmeye başladı ve çok geçmeden büyük olan derin bir inlemeyle Kyungsoo’nun ağzına boşaldı. Kris Kyungsoo’nun hırpalanmış ağzına vururken genç olan üyesini emerek her bir damlayı yuttu. Kris üyesini Kyungsoo’nun ağzından çıkardı, üyesi genç olanın salyasıyla parlıyordu ve üyesiyle Kyungsoo’nun ağzının arasında meni çizgisi oluşmuştu.

Genç olan ellerini dizlerine koyarak baldırları üzerinde oturdu, penisinin çok sert olmasına rağmen sabırla Kris’in yeni emrini bekliyordu. Kyungsoo için her zaman böyleydi, sonunda istediğini elde etse bile her zaman Kris’in zevkini kendininkinden önceye koyardı.

“Arkanı bana dön bebeğim.” Kris hafifçe hırlayarak genç olana emretti, Kyungsoo’nun tüylerini diken diken etmişti. Genç olan hızla arkasını döndü ve elleriyle yatak başlığına tutunarak Kris’in görmesi için kalçasını kaldırdı. Omurgasının altına doğru ensesinde ıslak öpücükler hissetti, daha sonra Kris siyah baksırını çıkarınca soğuk hava kalçasına çarpmıştı. Birkaç dakika sessizlik oldu ve Kyungsoo arkasını dönmeyi umursamadı. Kalçasında hafif bir şaplak hissetti ve şaşkınlıkla bağırdı. Kris iki kere daha vurdu ve sonra taze eti emerek ısırdı ta ki kırmızı bir iz oluşana kadar. Kyungsoo titriyor ve zevkten istemsizce hıçkırıyordu. Kris uzun zamandır ona dokunmamıştı, Kyungsoo her an boşalacağını düşünüyordu. Kris uyarmadan diliyle Kyungsoo’nun deliğini dürttüğünde genç olan ürperdi. Kris Kyungsoo’nun doğal tadıyla inledi ve dilini yüzük kaslarından ilerleterek yumuşak teni elleriyle kavradığında tende parmak izleri oluştu.

“B-babacık.” Kyungsoo içindeki ıslak sıcaklığa inledi. Kris dilinin etrafında duvarların sıkıştığını hissediyordu ve duvarların daha da sıkılaşmasını hissetmek için Kyungsoo’nun kalçasına hafifçe vurdu. Kris üç parmağını Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarına ittirdi ve diğeri parmakları emerek daha çok ıslatmaya başladı. Kris dilinin yerine iki parmağını koyarak yavaşça ittirdi. Kyungsoo hafif acıdan dolayı inledi, sonuçta üç ay olmuştu ama bir şey demedi. Kris üçüncü parmağını eklerken Kyungsoo’nun sırtını öptü ve Kyungsoo’dan yüksek sesli bir sızlanma duydu.

“Babacık… acıtıyor.” Sesinde acı vardı ve Kris biricik bebeğinin canını yaktığı için kötü hissediyordu. “Biliyorum bebeğim, söz veriyorum birazdan iyi hissettireceğim.” Kris genç olanın dudaklarını öperken söyledi. Kris yavaşça parmaklarını hareket ettirerek onu genişletmek için kıvırdı. Birkaç dakika sonra, Kris parmaklarını yavaşça çıkardı. Kyungsoo arkasını döndü ve bacaklarını bir kez daha Kris’in etrafına doladı, büyük olanın sızdıran penisini büzüşen deliğine konumlandırdı.

“Hesap yap güzel bebeğim.” Kris Kyungsoo’nun kulağına fısıldadı ve genç olan iltifattan dolayı kızardı. Genç olan Kris’in penisini yavaşça içine almaya başladı, önceki hazırlamaya rağmen hafif sızıdan dolayı ürperdi. Kris’in boyutu çok büyüktü ve Kyungsoo’nun alışması uzun sürmüştü. Sadece yarı yoldayken Kyungsoo titreyerek geri çekildi. “Sanırım kayganlaştırıcıya ihtiyacım var babacık, lütfen.” Kyungsoo yalvardı. Kris anlayışla başıyla onayladı, hızla çekmeceden küçük tüpü aldı. Ürkek Kyungsoo’ya verdi ve diğerinin ne kadara ihtiyacı olduğuna karar vermesine izin verdi. Kyungsoo küçük avucuna iki kere sıktı ve avucunu kapatarak ılımasını sağladı, sonra Kris’in penisini kavrayarak düzgünce yaydı. Kyungsoo sonra kendini biraz kaldırdı, deliğini yeniden konumlandırdı ve Kris’i içine çekmeye başladı. Kyungsoo yeniden dolduğu için titrek, tatmin olmuş bir şekilde iç çekerken Kris inledi. Büyük olan Kyungsoo’nun hızını ayarlamasına izin verdi, yarı baygın gözlerle en sevdiği oğlunun zevkle zıplamasını–gözleri sulu, saçları terden yapışmış ve alt dudağı dişleri arasında- izliyordu. Kyungsoo daha sert inmeye başladığında inlemeleri de yükseldi, Kris tüm mansiyonun duyduğuna emindi. “Babacık! B-babacık! Ah! Ah! Ç-çok iyi!” Kyungsoo Kris’i prostatına doğru daha hızlı ve sert sürerken Kris’in kulağına bağırdı. Altlarındaki çarşaflar kırışıyordu. Kris penisini saran sıcaklıktan dolayı inledi, kahrolası çok yaklaşmıştı ve Kyungsoo’nun da sınırda olduğunu biliyordu. Genç olan Kris’in üyesine birkaç kez daha vurdu ve sonra yüksek bir çığlıkla parlayan küçük bedenini Kris’inkine güzel bir açıyla gerdi. Kyungsoo kendini Kris’in bedenine sertçe bıraktı ve büyük olan kıkırdadı. Tipik Kyungsoo. Seks boyunca çok enerjik olurken sonrasında bitkin düşüyordu.

“İlk önce duş almak istemez misin bebeğim?” Kris bedenlerindeki ve çarşaflardaki kirliliği kastetti. Kyungsoo başını iki yana sallarken sızlandı. “Yoruldum babacık.” Diye mırıldandı. Kris Kyungsoo’nun cevabını hımlayarak onayladı. Kyungsoo’yu kaldırdı, Kris’in penisinden ayrılırken ıslak, şapırtıdan bir ses çıktı.

En sevdiği oğlunu koltuğa taşıdıktan sonra kirli ipek çarşafları temiz olanla değiştirdi ve banyoya gitti. Çarşafları sererken yeni yıkama kokusunu alabiliyordu. “Bunu temizledin mi Soo?” Kyungsoo’nun kulakları Kris’in onu gerçek adıyla çağırdığını duyunca dikilmişti, bir şekilde daha da özlem hissetti.

Genç olan hızla başıyla onayladı ve Kris kıkırdadı. “Çok sevimlisin bebeğim.” Kris Kyungsoo’yu temizlediği yatağa geri taşıdı. Kyungsoo’nun ağır, uykulu gözleri Kris’in odada gezinip seyahat çantalarını düzenlemesini izliyordu. “Babacık?” Kyungsoo utangaçça seslendi. Kris hımladı, gözleri hala elindeki işteydi.

“Benimle uyu.”

Kris bir kaşını kaldırarak ona baktı. Kyungsoo’nun kollarını kocaman açtığını görünce sevgiyle kıkırdadı. Bebeği her zaman zayıf noktası olacaktı. “Sana yarın temizlenmekte yardım ederim babacık ama seni özledim.” Kris, Kyungsoo’nun sesindeki somurtmayı duyabiliyordu.

“Tamam, tamam.” Kris vazgeçti ve yatağa girerek hızla kollarını küçük adamın bedenine doladı. Kyungsoo onu saran sıcaklığa sokuldu. Kris’in yanağını her zaman uyumadan önce yaptığı gibi öptü ve hızla uyuyakaldı.

*******

(Bir yıl önce)

Kyungsoo ilk toplantılarında hemen Kris’ten etkilenmişti. Kris diğer erkeklerden farklıydı, kibardı. Diğerleri tenini çizip zarar veriyor, isimlerini yalvarmaya zorluyorlar sonra da işleri bitince onu paçavra bir oyuncak gibi atıyorlardı. Bu genelevin arkasındaki adam Baekhyun Kyungsoo’nun doğuştan gelen naifliğini ve masumluğunu görmüştü ve bunu karanlık bir şeye –erkeklerin arzulaması için kullanılan bir şeye- dönüştürmüştü. Baekhyun bir bakıma akıllıydı ve haklıydı. Müşterilere götürüldüğü ilk hafta vefalı olanlar haftalarca çift ödemişlerdi, erkeklerin emirlerini yerine getirdi, dalgınlıkla onlara babacık diye seslendi ve zevk aldığını gösteren en iyi oyunculuğunu sergiledi.

Kris’le ilk buluşması garip geçmişti, Kyungsoo her zaman bunu düşündükçe kendi kendine gülerdi. Uzun adam odaya girdiğinde Kyungsoo’nun çırılçıplak ve elleriyle dizleri üzerinde kalçasını kapıya doğru çevirmiş halde yatakta hazır beklediğini görmüştü.

“Yüce İsa!” Kris şaşkınlıktan mırıldanmıştı, refleksle kapıyı kapatmıştı hemen. Kyungsoo başını çevirdiğinde, adamın sert ifadesini komik bulmuştu. Diğer adamlar genelde şimdiye kadar pantolonlarını indirmişlerdi bile. Genç olan gözlerinin kenarıyla Kris’in yavaşça masaya yaklaşmasını ve ceketini çıkararak oraya koymasını izledi. 

Baldırına sert bir şaplak ya da kalçasında keskin bir acı bekleyerek Kyungsoo derin bir nefesle gözlerini kapattı ama bunun yerine yumuşak sırtında sert tenin yavaşça hareket ettiğini hissetti. Kris’in eli kalçalarındaki taze bir yaraya dokundu ve dudaklarından istemsizce bir sızlama kaçtı.

“Tüm o adamlar seni incitti mi?” kalın, aksanlı bariton ses sessizliği yararak Kyungsoo’nun tenini diken diken etmişti. Kyungsoo diğerinin bunu fark ettiğinden emindi çünkü bir el kolundaki çıkıntılara dokunuyordu.

Kyungsoo cazip sese kendini o kadar kaptırmıştı ki neredeyse soruyu unutacaktı. “E-evet. Sende bana vurabilirsin babacık. Kötü bir çocuk oldum.” Genç olan sayısız adama kullandığı cümleleri söyledi.

“Neden sana vurmalıyım?” Kris sordu. Kyungsoo soruyla şaşırmıştı çünkü haklıydı- neden ona vurmalıydı? Neden bütün o adamlar onu incitmişti? ‘Seks aşkla alakalı değil mi?’ Kyungsoo bir keresinde Baekhyun’a sormuştu bu soruyu. Patronu Kyungsoo’nun naifliğine sadece gülmüştü. Kalçalarına hafifçe dokunan yumuşak bir çift dudak hissetti, Kris’ten önceki bir adamın ona verdiği yaranın tam üzerinde. Kyungsoo nefesini tuttu ve hafifçe ürperdi. “Sorun yok bebeğim, seni incitmeyeceğim.” Kris yatıştırıcı bir sesle söyleyerek uzun yaraya öpücükler kondurmaya devam etti.

Kyungsoo yumuşak öpücüklerden dolayı iç çekerek kalçasını memnun bir kedi gibi kaldırdı. Yaranın üzerinde ıslaklık hissettiğinde keskin bir nefes çekmişti içine. “Ben- sızlıyor babacık.” Geriye çekildi ve acıdan dolayı inledi. Kris yarayı öperek onu sakinleştirdi. Kris Kyungsoo’nun solgun tenindeki diğer yaralara ve berelere de –eski ya da yeni- aynı işlemi uygulamaya başladı. Kris işini bitirene kadar Kyungsoo mırlamaya ve inlemeye başlamıştı. Küçük elleri beyaz çarşaflara sıkıca tutunmuş yüzünü sessiz olmak için yastığa gömmüştü ve sert, sızdıran penisi karnına doğru kıvrılmıştı. Büyük olan elini ona neredeyse hiç sürmemişti bile.

Kris Kyungsoo’nun kırılgan bedenini döndürdü ve onu yatak başlığına dayadı. Bacakları ayrıktı ve sert penisi gözler önündeydi. Genç olan Kris’in başını Kyungsoo’nun üyesine indirmesini izledi ama daha sonra onu durdurdu. “H-hayır! Bunu yaptıracak olan ben değilim! Kurallara karşı bu- Baekhyu-“ kendi dudakları üzerindeki yumuşak ama hafif baskıyı hissedince konuşmayı kesmişti Kyungsoo.

“Sen ona söylemeyeceğine söz verirsen bende Baekhyun’a söylemeyeceğim.” Kris sevgiyle gülümsedi. Elleri çoktan Kyungsoo’nun penisini yavaş ve tembel bir ritimle çekiyordu. Genç olan çok düşünmeden başıyla onayladı ve Kris’i buğulu gözlerle Kyungsoo’nun sızdıran penisine eğilmesini izlemeye başladı. Bedenindeki yara ve bereler dışında Kyungsoo temizdi. Teni çok yumuşak ve solgundu, doğru yerlerde taze ve penisi temizlenmişti. Baekhyun’un Kyungsoo için kurallarından biriydi ve karşı çıkmaya cesaret bile edememişti.

Kyungsoo’nun yatak çarşaflarına asılan ellerini Kris kavramış ve sonra yumuşak sarı saçlarına yerleştirmişti. Kris sonra yanaklarını içine çekerek başını daha hızlı hareket ettirmeye başlamıştı, hımlayarak Kyungsoo’nun bedenine titreşimler gönderiyordu. Durmaksızın ‘babacık’ diyerek inlerken genç olanın eli Kris’in saçlarına sıkıca yapıştı. Kyungsoo’nun Kris’in ağzına tazyikle boşalması çok sürmemişti. Genç olanın ona bahşettiği her şeyi yuttuktan sonra Kyungsoo’nun gevşeyen penisini ağzından çıkarmıştı büyük olan.

“Tadın çok güzel bebeğim.” Kris söyleyerek saçlarına bir öpücük kondurdu. Kyungsoo’nun bedeni terden parlıyordu ve zorlukla nefes alabiliyordu. Kris sonra yataktan kalkarak masaya gitti. Kris’in gitmek için ceketini giydiğini görünce Kyungsoo’nun kafası karışmıştı.

Kyungsoo dizleri üzerinde oturdu ve kafası karışarak başını yana eğdi. “Babacık? Gidiyor musun?” genç olan sesinin hayal kırıklığına uğramamış gibi çıkmasına uğraşıyordu , bu kibar adamı daha çok tanımak istiyordu. Kyungsoo adını bile bilmiyordu. Standart randevu bir buçuk saatti ve Kris’in işi kırk dakika sürmüştü.

Kris kravatını ve gömleğini aynada düzeltirken başıyla onayladı. Kyungsoo altındaki çarşaflarla oynayarak dudak büktü. “Ama henüz işini bitirmedin.”

Kris kıkırdadı. “Babacık iyi. Diğer yandan senin uykuya ihtiyacın var bebeğim. Tüm o yaraların ve berelerin iyileşmesi gerekiyor.”

“Seni yeniden görebilecek miyim?” Kyungsoo Kris’in evet demesini umarak sordu. Kris Kyungsoo’ya bilen şekilde gülümsedi ve adamı son kez öptü. “En azından adını öğrenebilir miyim?” Kris tahta kapıyı kapatmadan önce sordu Kyungsoo. Müşterilerin kişisel bilgilerini sormak kurallara aykırıydı ama bu kibar adama karşı umutları yüksekti.

“Yifan. Kris Wu Yifan.” Kapıyı kapatmadan önce cevaplamıştı.

***************************

Kris’le yeniden karşılaşması iki hafta sürmemişti. Kyungsoo adamın dokunuşunu çok özlediğini itiraf etmeliydi. Gece geç saatlerde Kris’in onu emdiğini hayal ederek kendini çekiyordu ve her seferinde tazyikle boşalıyordu. Kyungsoo kapının açıldığını duyduğunda her zamanki gibi elleri ve dizleri üzerindeydi.

“Pekala, bu bir sürpriz değil artık.” Kyungsoo odayı titreten tanıdık bir ses duydu. Genç olan başını çevirdiğinde yanakları kırmızıya bürünmek için tehdit ediyordu.

“Babacık!” Kyungsoo şaşkınlıkla bağırdı. Hemen pozisyonunu değiştirerek itaatkar bir şekilde oturdu. O zamana kadar ikinci görüşmeleriydi ama ikisi de birbirinin yakınlığından dolayı rahat hissediyorlardı. Genç olan Kris’i ne kadar çok özlediğini söyleyecekti ama vazgeçmeye karar verdi çünkü bu sınırı aşmak demekti.

“En sevdiğim oğlum nasıl bakalım?” Kris önceki sefer gibi ceketini masaya koydu ve yatağın kenarına oturdu. Kris bir eliyle Kyungsoo’nun saçını kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı. “Kırmızı içinde çok güzel görünüyorsun bebeğim.” Diye mırıldandı. Kyungsoo bir haftayı geçen bir süredir kırmızı saç yaptırmıştı ve bu aldığı ilk samimi iltifattı. Daha çok duyduğu ise “çok daha fazla becerilesi” göründüğüydü.

Kris genç olanın bedenindeki yeni yara, bereleri görünce kaşlarını çattı. “Bir şey değil babacık, alıştım. Bastırırsan acıyor sadece.” Kyungsoo söyledi.

Kris hımladı, şimdilik geçiştirmeye karar vermişti. “Son zamanlarda çok meşguldüm bebeğim, özür dilerim.” Kris Kyungsoo’nun dudaklarını öpmeden önce söyledi ve genç olan Kris’in dudaklarında erimişti. Dudaktan öpmeye cesaretli değildi, Kyungsoo çok nadir öpüşen erkeklerle karşılaşmıştı. “Seni özledim.” Kris Kyungsoo’nun saçlarıyla oynayarak söyledi. Diğeri kızardı ve yüzündeki gülümsemeyi saklamaya çalıştı.

“Sende beni özledin mi bebeğim?” Kris gözlerinin içine bakarak Kyungsoo’ya fısıldadı ve yüzleri biraz daha yaklaştı. Kyungsoo hafifçe başıyla onayladı, utangaç bir şekilde kabul etmişti. Kris’i düşünerek kendine dokunduğu geceler aklına gelmişti. Kris Kyungsoo’nun omzuna bir öpücük kondurdu ve yumuşak teni hafifçe emdi. Kyungsoo mırladığında büyük olan sırıttı. “Ne kadar çok özlediğini söyle bana bebeğim.”

Kyungsoo başıyla onaylayarak utangaçla kafasını eğdi. Titrek bir nefes koyuverdi. “Kendime dokundum babacık. Seni düşünerek.” Kris yalnızca hımlayarak Kyungsoo’nun göğsüne öpücükler kondurmaya başladı.

“Ve?” büyük olan Kyungsoo’nun sertleşen penisini avuçladığında, avucunun içinde titrediğini hissetti.

Kyungsoo dudaklarını utançla ısırdı. “Tazyikle boşaldım babacık. Çokça kez.”

Kris bebeğinin dürüstlüğüne kıkırdayarak Kyungsoo’nun kulağının arkasını öptü. Kyungsoo Kris’in açık kahkahasından dolayı titredi. “Göremediğim için çok yazık. Boşaldığında nefes kesici görünüyorsun.” Kris Kyungsoo’nun elini aldı ve öperek kendi üyesine yönlendirdi. “Bu gece kendine dokunduğunu görmek istiyorum bebeğim.”

Kris içe çekilen yumuşak bir nefes sesi duydu ve Kyungsoo’nun itaatkâr bir şekilde yatak başlığına yerleşip bacaklarını ilk gecelerindeki gibi açmasını izledi. Genç olan yavaşça penisini çekmeye başladı, bir eli penisinde diğeri toplarındaydı. Oda Kyungsoo’dan çıkan titrek inlemeler ve iç çekişler dışında sessizdi. Kris yatağa oturarak bebeğinin önünde mastürbasyon yapmasını izliyordu.

“Bir şey söyle babacık.” Kris Kyungsoo’nun nefessizce söylediğini duydu.

“Böyle çok güzel görünüyorsun bebeğim.” Kris gözleri önündeki bedenden ayrılmadan söyledi. Büyük olan ona dokunmamıştı, Kyungsoo’nun onun dokunuşu olmadan ne kadarını yapabileceğini görmek istiyordu. Kyungsoo’nun ağzı açılmıştı, eliyle penisini çekerken iki parmağını sertçe emiyordu. Diğeri gözlerini yavaşça açtığında Kris’in ona sevgi dolu gözlerle baktığını gördü ve inledi. Aklındaki görüntüyle gözlerini kapattı, durmadan babacık diye inlerken penisini daha sert çekmeye başlamıştı. Dakikalar sonra Kyungsoo tüm göğsüne ve yatağa tazyikle boşalmıştı. Genç olan güçlü orgazmdan dolayı titredi. Dudaklarının üzerinde bir çift dudak hissetti ve ağzını açarak Kris’in dilinin ilk kez tadına baktı. Kris dudaklarına karşı inlerken pantolonunu çözerek bacaklarının etrafına dökülmesini sağlıyordu. Kyungsoo Kris’in sert sızdıran penisinin görüntüsüyle inledi. Kris’i iyi hissettirmek için hevesle diz çöktü ve Kris’in tüm penisini tek seferde ağzına alarak boğazının gerisindeki meni tadını alınca inledi.

“K-kahretsinnnnnnn!” Kris kontrolünü kaybetmişti. Kyungsoo’nun saçlarını kavradı ve Kyungsoo’nun ağzına doğru vuruşlarına başladı. Kyungsoo yanaklarını göçürerek ona izin veriyordu. Kris ağzının derinliklerine inmişti, boyutu Kyungsoo’nun alışık olduğundan çok daha büyüktü. Yaşlar gözlerinin kenarlarında birikmişti ama Kris’i boşaltmak istiyordu. Kris’i iyi hissettirmek istiyordu. Kyungsoo başını sertçe emerken ufak, tefek elleri gövdesini kavramıştı. Kris Kyungsoo’nun ağzına boşalırken başını geriye atarak inlemişti. Kyungsoo her şeyi yuttu ve Kris’in üyesinin başındaki meni sızdıran yarığı susamış kedi gibi yalamaya başladı. Büyük olan Kyungsoo’yu sırtüstü itti ve dilini yumuşakça emerek onu öpmeye başladı. İkisi de birbirine sürtünüyordu ve lezzetli sürtünmeden dolayı inliyorlardı. Kyungsoo cennetteymiş gibi hissediyordu, Kris boynundan bacaklarına kadar durmadan öperken sürekli inliyordu. Hipnotize olmuş gibi sürekli babacık diye inliyordu ve uyuyakaldığını fark etmemişti.

**************************

Kyungsoo dün neler olduğunun hızlı bir hatırlatmasıyla uyanmıştı. Uyuyakaldığını fark edince nefesini tutmuştu ve bir randevuyu kaçırdığını düşünmüştü. Onun yerine Kris’in yatağın yanındaki bir sandalyeye oturmuş dikkatinin elindeki telefonda olduğunu görmüştü. Farklı görünüyordu, gözlerindeki kibarlık hala oradaydı ama kaşları ciddiyetle çatılmıştı. Kyungsoo’nun uyandığını fark edince kafasını kaldırıp baktı Kris.

“İyi uyudun mu bebeğim?” Kris sevgiyle sordu.

Kyungsoo başıyla onayladı. “Ne kadardır uyuyorum?”

Kris hımladı. “Bir saat kadar.” Kyungsoo zıpladı, ekstra zaman için endişeliydi. “Baekhyun’a ekstra zaman için ödeme yaptım, endişelenme. Bütün o adamları nasıl idare edebilmen ilginç ama benimleyken çöküyorsun.” Kris alayla söyledi. Kyungsoo dudak büktü ve parmaklarıyla onu örten çarşaflarla oynadı. “Umarım seni incitmemişimdir bebeğim.” Kris’in ses tonu endişeliydi. “Sanırım sana biraz sert davrandım.”

Kyungsoo hızla başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, incitmedin babacık. Güzel hissettirdi.”

Kris Kyungsoo’nun cevabıyla sırıttı. “Tamam. Sen uyandığın için gitsem iyi olacak.” Genç olan onaylamaz bir ses çıkardığında Kris bebeğinin sızlanmasına güldü.

“Yarın erkenden bir toplantım var ve çoktan saat geç oldu.” Kris ayağa kalktı ve aynaya doğru ilerleyerek saçlarıyla gömleğini düzeltti. Kyungsoo onun baş döndürücü göründüğünü düşünüyordu ve onun yanında günlük bulunan kişileri kıskanıyordu. Kyungsoo bedenini çarşafla örterek Kris’in yanına ilerledi. Arkadan Kris’in uzun bedenine sarıldı, alt kısmı çarşafla örtülüydü. Kyungsoo neden ağlamak üzereymiş gibi hissettiğini anlamıyordu. Belki de korktuğu içindi. Yarın Kris’i göremeyeceğinden korkuyordu ve tüm gün kendi bencilce zevkleri için onu inciten saldırgan adamlar yerine sadece o olabilirdi. Kyungsoo Kris’in daha iyi biri olabileceğinden ve bir gün Kris’in acısını uzaklaştırmak için onu öpmeye asla gelmeyeceğinden korkuyordu. Çünkü kulağa ne kadar aptalca gelse de Kyungsoo Kris’e aşık oluyordu.

Kyungsoo burnunu çekti, düşmek üzere olan yaşlarını sildi. Kris’in yanağını öpmek için parmak uçlarında yükseldi. Büyük olan sırıtarak arkasını döndü ve genç olanın dudaklarını öptü. Kris Kyungsoo’nun minik bedenini bacakları beline sarılı halde yatağa taşıyıp onu yumuşak bir şekilde oturttu. “Yakında görüşür müyüz?” Kyungsoo umutla sordu.

“Tabii ki bebeğim.” Ve Kyungsoo uyumak için gözlerini kapatırken bu söze kalbiyle sıkıca tutundu.

*******

Kyungsoo’yla ilk buluşmasından bu yana çocuğu aklından atamıyordu. Delirmenin eşiğinde olduğunu düşünüyordu. Kris aslında oraya meraktan ve arkadaşlarının ona ‘çok tutucu ve yalnız’ olduğu hakkında yorumlarının önünü kesmek için gitmişti. Onlardan biri genelevi önermişti ve çok düşünmeden denemeye ve siktiri çekmeye karar vermişti. Kris o genelevde pahalı eskort istemişti, görevli adam (Baekhyun) onun hakkında iyi konuşmuştu.

Kris odaya girdiğinde ne beklediğinden ya da ne yapması gerektiğinden emin değildi. Kyungsoo’nun kırılgan bedenini görür görmez ona üzüldüğünü hissetmişti. Güzel, solgun tenindeki korkunç bereler onu sinirlendirdiği kadar üzmüştü. Tokyo’daki iki haftalık iş gezisini bitirir bitirmez direkt Kyungsoo’ya giderek Kyungsoo’nun gecesini temizlemek için üç katını ödemişti. Kyungsoo oraya çok aykırıymış gibi görünüyordu, yanlış insanlara güvenip yanlış yerlere götürülen düşmüş bir melek gibiydi.

İkinci buluşmadan sonra Kris bu meleğe aşık olduğunu fark ederek yüzündeki gülümsemeyle eve gitmişti.

***************************

“Hey, son zamanlarda sıkıntılı görünüyorsun.” Kris’in yakın bir arkadaşı olan Luhan onu derin düşüncelerinin uykusundan uyandırmak için parmağını şaklatmıştı. Kris jetlag olduğunu söyleyerek onu geçiştirdi.

Luhan homurdandı. “Evet, doğru. Son zamanlarda kendi kendine mırıldanıyorsun ve ofisinden gizlice kaçıyorsun.” Kris’in arkadaşı kendini ofis sandalyesine bıraktı. Luhan aniden durarak avucunu meşe masaya vurdu. “Bir erkek hakkında mı? Yoksa bir kadın mı?”

Kris mansiyonundan ofisine gelmek için uzun yolu kullandığını kabul ediyordu çünkü böylece genelevden geçiyordu. Genelevin dışında arabada bir saat oturarak öğle arasından ekstra zaman kullanıyordu. Sinir bozucuydu ama hey o aşık olmuştu sonuçta. İyi, kabul edilebilir bir nedeni vardı.

Kris cevap vermek için ağzını açtı ama Luhan sözünü kesti. “Bana saçmalık anlatmaya çalışma bile Yifan. Seni uzun zamandır tanıyorum, kardeş sayılırız. Bana söyleyebilirsin! Eğer istersen sır olarak saklarım.” Üç parmağını yumdu ve diğerini göğsüne kaldırdı. “İzci sözü.”

Genç olan Luhan’ın yüzüne tahta bir kalem fırlattı. “Hadi oradan, Lu. Sen izci olmadın bile – ben oldum. Ormana kamp yapmaya gittiğimizde hep kaçtın. Bu sayılmaz, aptal.”

Luhan alnına çarpan kalemden dolayı kısık sesle lanet okudu. “Aish, alıngan çocuk. Konuyu değiştirme Yifan. Sorun ne?”

Kris derin bir iç çekti. “Kahrolası kimseye söylemeyeceğine söz ver?” Luhan abartılı bir şekilde selam verdi. “Eğer birine söylersen, kahrolası çükünü kesip üç kedine veririm.”

Diğeri dilini çıkardı. “Çüküm çiğnenmek için çok _büyük_ ve _uzun…_ ” Kris kinayeye güldü. “Ama evet. Tamam. Şimdi söyle bana!”

“Yixing’in sürekli bahsettiği şu genelevi hatırlıyor musun?” Luhan heyecanla başıyla onayladı, hikayenin gittiği güzergahı çoktan sevmişti. “Orada bir çocuğa takılı kaldım. 18… ya da 19 yaşlarında bir şey.” Luhan yargılayıcı bir şekilde kaşlarını kaldırdı ama başıyla onayladı yine de. “Sanırım… ona aşık oldum.”

Luhan yerinde yayılarak düşüncelere gömüldü. “Wow, bu ciddi bir mesele.” Luhan Kris’i en iyi tanıyandı, muhtemelen kendi annesinden bile çok tanıyordu. Kris aşk hakkında asla şaka yapmazdı, ilk aşkı çok kötü bir şekilde sonlanmıştı ve ondan sonra Luhan Kris’in biriyle çıktığını hiç görmemişti. Yüzüne koyduğu neşeli maskeye rağmen Luhan Kris’in harap olduğunu biliyordu, Kris aşık oldum diyorsa aşık olmuştur.

“18 yaşında olduğundan emin misin?” Luhan yeniden sordu. Kris omuz silkti. “Öyle görünüyor. Ama gerçekten? Konu bu değil. Suho’nun oğlu da 18 yaşında. Konu bir genelevde çalışması.”

Cam kapıdan konuşmalarını bölen bir tıklama geldi. Luhan’ın sekreteri iki karış mini etek ve tenini şüpheli bir şekilde çokça gösteren gömleğiyle içeri girdi. “Bay Luhan? Saat ikideki toplantınız hazır.”

Luhan ‘lanet olsun’ diye mırıldanarak yerinden kalktı ve takım elbisesini düzeltti. Odadan çıkmak üzereyken Kris arkasından seslendi. “Ne? Sana düşüncelerimi açtım ve beni böyle mi bırakacaksın?”

Luhan inledi. “Paran var. _Onu satın al.”_

Kris ilk kez Luhan’ın bir dahi olduğunu düşünüyordu.

**************************

Hafta sonu akşam saat yediydi ki ekstra uzun gece ve daha fazla iğrenç adamlar olacak demekti. Kyungsoo masasındaki bir sandalyenin önünde oturuyordu, dikkatle baldırlarındaki izleri makyaj yardımıyla kapatıyordu. Son iki adam ona çok sert davranmışlardı. Onu resmen ortadan ikiye ayırmışlardı ve o son bile olmamıştı. Bilekleri hassastı ve koyu kırmızı renkteydi.  Müşterileri nadiren sert olurlardı ama kurallar bunu söylüyordu. Kapısının dışında bir şamata duydu – Baekhyun’u duymuştu- hızla leylak rengi ipek sabahlığını alarak yaralı bedenini örttü.

“Siktiğimin bana verecek kaç paran olursa olsun, onu sana vermeyeceğim!” kapı çarparak açıldığında Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo’yu şaşırtan Kris göründü. Uzun olan ona doğru dürüst bakmadı, Baekhyun’la olan tartışmasına odaklanmıştı.

“Siktiğimin parasını al gitsin. Eğer yeterli değilse sana daha fazlasını veririm!” Kris siyah bir evrak çantasını Baekhyun’un göğsüne itti. Baekhyun çantayı ittirerek homurdandı.

“Kyungsoo benim en değerli malım. O satılık değil.” Kyungsoo’nun nefesi kesilmişti. _‘Kris? Onu satın mı alıyordu?’_ sabahlığına daha sıkı sarındı.

Kris acı bir şekilde güldü. “Onu gerçekten öyle mi görüyorsun? Bir alet? Bir mal?”

Kyungsoo Kris’in deyimine gülümsedi. Kyungsoo her zaman babacığının işleri daha iyi yapacağına inanırdı. Bağrışmayı durdurmaya çalışan başka bir ses duyuldu ve başka bir adam odaya girdi.

“Hey hey hey. Bağırmaya gerek yok.” Yuvarlak gözlü sarışın bir adam Kris’in yanında belirdi. “Bay Byun, anladım ki yalnızca iki seçeneğiniz var.  Birincisi, iyi arkadaşımın cömertçe önerdiği parayı alın ve çocuğu arkadaşıma verin.” Kyungsoo’yu gösterdi. “Ya da ikincisi, avukatlarımızı getirip olayı mahkemeye taşırız.” Baekhyun’un gül kurusu dudakları sinirle birbirine bastırılmıştı. Luhan onu tam doksandan vurduğundan emindi. “Eminim buradakilerin çoğu reşit değildir o yüzden…” Luhan omuz silkti. “Size bağılı. İyi karar verin.”

Kyungsoo’nun patronunun önündeki çantayı alıp iki adama küfürler ederek odadan çıkması çok uzun sürmemişti. Luhan merakla Kyungsoo’nun odasına bakındıktan sonra gözleri çocuğa takıldı. Diğeri dilini şaklattı ve iki elini başına koyarak veda etti. “Seninle tanışmak güzeldi.” Luhan Kris’e döndü. “Yo Kris, sanırım eve kendim gideceğim.” Adam odadan çıkmadan önce Kris’e öneri dolu bakışlarla kaşlarını oynatmıştı.

Kris gözlerini devirdi ve kulağa ‘Evet aman her neyse,’ gibi gelen bir şeyler mırıldandı ama Kris yatağın yanında dikilen Kyungsoo’ya takılmıştı.

“Şimdi bir sürü sorun vardır…” Kris arkasındaki kapıyı kapattı ve küçük adama yaklaştı.

Kyungsoo olayı tekrar tekrar beyninde canlandırıyordu. Baekhyun para dolu çantayı alıyor… onu genelevden satın alıyordu… Özgürlük. Dili tutulmuş gibi öylece dikiliyordu. Hayatı için korkmayı çoktan geçmişti. Bu genelev iki yıldır hayatındaydı. İyi olduğuna inandığı tek şeydi. Annesi yüzünü bir daha görmek istemezdi. Kyungsoo ağladığını fark etmemişti ta ki yabancı kollar bedenini sarıp onu susturmaya çalışana kadar.

Kris Kyungsoo’yu sandalyeye oturttu ve çocuğun önünde diz çöktü. “Sorun ne bebeğim?” Kris Kyungsoo’nun yüzünden akan yaşları koluyla sildi. Kyungsoo konuşacak gücü kendinde bulamıyordu. Boğazında büyük bir yumru hissediyordu, kelimeler yerine hıçkırıklar ve iç çekme sesleri vardı. Kris bebeğini sakinleşene kadar teselli etti.

“Hadi eve götürelim seni.” Kris ayağa kalkarak Kyungsoo’yu da kaldırdı.

Kyungsoo şaşkın görünüyordu. “Ev mi?”

Kris yüzündeki sevinç dolu gülümsemeyle başıyla onayladı. Kyungsoo dalgın bir şekilde Kris’i kendi eşyalarının olduğu küçük tahta gardıroba kadar takip etti. Büyük olan çok fazla eşya almadı, bebeğine bunlardan daha güzel ve pahalı kıyafetler alacaktı. Kris basit beyaz bir gömlek ve lacivert kot pantolon çıkararak Kyungsoo’ya uzattı.

“Babacığın evi artık senin de evin bebeğim.” Kris açıkladı. Kyungsoo’nun çatılan ifadesi hemen kaybolmuştu ve şu anda mutluluktan havalara uçacaktı. “Birisi heyecanlanmış.”

“Babacık çok iyi. Karşılaştığım diğer babacıklardan kat be kat daha iyi.” Kyungsoo dar pantolonunu giyerken söyledi.

“Şimdi bebeğim. Benden başka babacık olmayacak artık.  Sen benim özel oğlumsun ve ben yalnızca senin babacığınım.” Kris’in otoriter, sert sesindeki bir şey Kyungsoo’nun omurgasını titretmişti. Kyungsoo korkmuştu ama diğer babacıklardan  –hayır adamlardan- korktuğu gibi değildi, babacığın duymak istemeyeceği bir şey söylemekten korkuyordu ve Kyungsoo babacığın ondan nefret etmesini değil onu sevmesini istiyordu. “Özür dilerim babacık, haklısın.” Kyungsoo Kris’e sarıldı ve parmak uçlarında yükselerek babacığına yanaktan bir öpücük verdi.

**************************

Kris Kyungsoo’yu yukarı kattaki karanlık yatak odasına taşıdı. Genç olan başını Kris’in geniş omzuna yaslayarak heyecanla kıkırdadı. “Babacığın evi çok güzel!” Kyungsoo heyecanla söyledi, duvardaki güzel sanat eserlerini ve temiz camlardan görünen temiz bir yüzme havuzunu işaret ediyordu. Kris kıkırdadı, Kyungsoo’nun kıkırtısı içinde sıcak, mutlu bir his uyandırmıştı.

Kyungsoo’nun sırtı yumuşak yatak örtüsüyle buluştu ve Kris’le onun yatağının rahatlığı arasında olmaktan dolayı iç çekti. Onu saran beden sıcaklığı kaybolmuştu ama çok geçmeden yatağın yanındaki masa lambası yanarak odayı birazcık aydınlatmıştı. Kris yavaşça gömleğini çözerek bedenini ilk kez Kyungsoo’ya sergiliyordu. Kyungsoo babacığının vücut yapısının güzel olduğunu düşündü, Kris’in yanında zaten güvende hissederdi.

“Yorgun musun bebeğim. Bunu şimdi yapmak zorunda değiliz.” Kris bir elinin başparmağını Kyungsoo’nun yanağında gezdirdi.

Kyungsoo başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır babacık, bebeğin hiç yorgun değil!” hevesle söyledi. Büyük olan tamam diye mırıldandı ve Kyungsoo’nun üzerine çıkarak altındaki kısa adamı öpmeye başladı. Kris zaman kaybetmeden Kyungsoo’nun gömleğinden kolayca kurtuldu ve pantolonuyla baksırını çıkartırken Kyungsoo’nun bedeninin her yerini öpücüklere boğuyordu. Kris diğerinin penisine dokunarak kalçalarını ona doğru sürttü. Kyungsoo sert kumaşı teninde hissettiğinde ürperdi. Kyungsoo Kris’in kalça vuruşlarını karşılamak için küçük bedenini yukarıya doğru kıvırdı. Kris kısık sesle hırlayarak diğerinin belini yatağa yasladı.

“Şimdi, Soo-ah, benim oğlum olman demek seni babacığın sözlerini dinlemediğin için cezalandırmayacağım anlamına gelmiyor.” Kris hatırlattı. “Ne istediğini söyle bebeğim, belirli bir cevap istiyorum. Güzel kelimelerini kullan.”

“B-becer beni babacık. Babacığın adını bağırana kadar sertçe becer beni.” Kyungsoo Kris’in büyük elini penisine götürerek yalvardı. Kris hımladı, bebeğinin cevabından memnun olmuştu. Büyük olan başparmağını hafifçe yarığa bastırdı ve Kyungsoo’nun zevkle titrediğini görünce memnun oldu. Kris çekmeceden kayganlaştırıcıyı alarak hemen üç parmağına sürdü. Diğeri kemerini çözerek baksırını pantolonuyla beraber çıkarmıştı. Sonra bağdaş kurarak yatağın ortasında oturmuştu.

“Gel buraya bebeğim.” Kris baldırına vurdu ve Kyungsoo Kris’in ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. Çıplak bedenini Kris’in bacaklarına yatırarak kalçasını hafifçe kaldırdı. Kyungsoo kıkırdayarak şov için kalçalarını sallamıştı. Kris alçak sesle güldü ve diğerinin yanağını sevgiyle öptü. Büyük olan Kyungsoo’nun kalçasına yumuşak bir öpücük kondurdu ve bir parmağını kaslarından içeri yolladı. Kyungsoo davetsiz girişten dolayı sızlandı ama geri çekilmedi. Kris parmağını Kyungsoo’nun deliğinde ileri geri birkaç kez oynattı ve diğerini ekledi. Büyük olan parmaklarını daha derine iterek içinde kıvırdı.

“Kaç taneye alışkınsın bebeğim?” dürüst olmak gerekirse hiçbir adam onu hazırlamaya zahmet bile etmemişti yani Kyungsoo’nun kendini parmakladığı tek zamanlar yalnız olduğu zamanlardı.

“İ-iki babacık.” Kyungsoo cevap olarak ürperdi. Kris hımladı. “Pekala, babacığın boyutu bebeği için çok büyük olduğundan üç tane koyacağım, tamam mı?” Küçük adamın boğazı kurumuştu, Kris’in onu dolduracağı fikri onu sertleştiriyordu. Tatmin olmuş bir mırlama koyuverirken Kyungsoo’nun tüm bedeni gerilmişti ve Kris sırıttı.

“Babacık buldu onu, değil mi?” Kyungsoo zayıf bir evetle karşılık verdiğinde Kris parmaklarını tekrar tekrar o noktaya bastırıyordu. Kris diğer parmağı ekleyene kadar Kyungsoo çoktan kalçasını büyük olanın parmaklarına babacık diye durmadan mırlayarak ittirmeye başlamıştı. Kris onu durdurmadı, aksine bunun sertleşmesini sağladığını anlamıştı. Kris parmaklarını çıkardığında Kyungsoo sızlandı ama Kris’in Kyungsoo’nun üzerine yeniden çıkması çok sürmemişti.

Kyungsoo doğal olarak bacaklarını Kris’in beline dolayarak Kris’in sıradaki hareketini bekliyordu. Kris Kyungsoo’nun içine girdiğinde genç olan içindeki doluluktan dolayı yüksek sesle inlemişti. Sırtını kırmıştı ve inlemeleri sessiz mırıltılara dönüşmüştü. Kris Kyungsoo’nun saçlarını sevgiyle öptükten sonra Kyungsoo’nun içinde hareket etmeye başlamıştı. Başta yavaştı, Kyungsoo Kris’in omuzlarına tutunurken prostatına gelen vuruşlardan inliyordu. Zaman geçtikçe daha sert ve hızlı olmuştu, Kris’in kalçaları Kyungsoo’nun poposuyla buluşana kadar Kyungsoo’yu sertçe ve daha derin becerirken bir bacağını omzuna almıştı. Kris Kyungsoo’nun açıktaki kalçasının yanağına iki kere şaplak attı ve hızla Kyungsoo bedenini kaldırarak inledi. Her şaplakta inlemeleri daha yüksek sesli oluyordu. Kyungsoo’nun kalçasını kavrayarak onu daha sert ve hızlı becerirken Kris derin bir hırlama koyuverdi, yatak gıcırdıyor ve duvara çarpıyordu. Küçük olan sessiz bir çığlıkla ve başını geriye atarak ilk boşalan olmuştu. Kris penisini daha derine vurmaya devam etti, Kyungsoo’nun orgazmından dolayı duvarlarının sıkışması daha çok zevk veriyordu. Kris dakikalar sonra Kyungsoo’nun içine boşaldı ve küçük olan içine fışkırtılan sıcaklıktan dolayı titredi.

“Babacık tazyikle boşaldı.” Kyungsoo kıkırdadı. Hala kalçasının içine fışkırtılan menileri hissedebiliyordu. Kris güldü. “Hepsi senin yüzünden bebeğim.” Kris Kyungsoo’nun uykulu ve yorgun gözlerini fark etmişti. Kris kalçalarını yavaşça Kyungsoo’nun içine vurmaya devam etti ve diğeri uykulu bir şekilde titredi. Kyungsoo’nun sırtı gerildi ve elleri Kris’in sarı saçlarını kavradı. Kris bunu umursamadan, Kyungsoo’nun gözleri kırpışarak kapanana kadar bebeğinin her yerini öperek tembelce yavaş bir ritimle vuruşlarına devam etti. Kris bir inlemeyle içinden çıktığında Kyungsoo’nun deliğinden menileri süzülüyordu.

Kris bebeğini menilerden ve terden ıslak bir havluyla temizledi, onu uykuda tutmak için kısık bir sesle hımlıyordu. Çok geçmeden sıcak örtülerin altında Kyungsoo’ya katılarak bebeğini korumacı bir şekilde sardı.

 

 

_**THE END.** _

 


End file.
